Rose Weasley
Rose Weasly is oldest and only daughter or Ron and Hermione. First book Rosie was only 9 in the first book and only appeared three times. She first appeared when she was at the Potter's house during the night Lily was attacked. She was brought to Hogwarts where she stayed with the other underage children in the room of requirements with her dad and grandmother Molly. After the holidays she was moved to a safe house in the ministry. She was then at kings cross station with her father and brother, waiting for her mom to arrive. Lastly she attended the tribute with her family. She was dressed in black and Holding her brother's hand. Book 2 ''' In book 2 Rosie was 10- 11 years old. She first appeared in her parents’ bedroom. Her mom had her and her brother jump on their father to get him out of bed. Rose was with her dad and brother at Kings cross station, waiting for her mom to arrive home for the summer. Her last appearance was at the tribute, she had been arguing with her brother. '''Book 3 In book 3 Rose was 11-12 years old, and a first year Griffandore at Hogwarts. She first appeared at home when she came racing into kitchen waving her letter around. She was then in the wand shop, where she perfectly levitated a chair with the first wand she tried. She then went with the others to buy the rest of her school supplies, and was mentioned when bought a fat tabby cat that she named Whiskers. Rose Weasley was at kings cross station with her parents and brother. When it was time to go she hugged her family and boarded the train with James and the others. Rose was the first to get sorted. The sorting hat said it was like it was sorting Hermione all over again. She was put in Griffandore. While the third- seventh years were at Hogsmeade, Rose went with Albus and Scorpius to the whomping willow caught up in their argument. Rose was mad at Scorpius for calling her a troll. She started having a magic showdown with Scorpius. Albus tried to warn her that she was near the whomping willow however it was too late and Rose grabbed one of the branches of the tree. She ended up falling into a hole at the bottom of the tree and feel on-top of Abby. When Hermione busted her for being in Hogsmeade underage she tried to get away with it by acting cute. Hermione took away 10 points from Griffandore for playing near the tree. When Rose found out her mother had been petrified she went to visit her in the hospital wing. There she told her mum "Don't worry mum you'll be alright." Rose had been in the Library when she was approached by James and the others and given treats from Hogsmeade. She then left with them. Rose went through the trap door with the others. When James was being attacked by pixies Rose helped by casting a taming spell on the pixies. When the rest of the gang were unpetrified Rose hugged them. Rose went home for the Christmas holidays, and attended the Christmas party, then when the children were told to line up so Hermione could figure out who broke the chandelier, Rose remained a suspect but was proven innocent. When they returned to Hogwarts, Rose walked into the common room and asked what was going on. She was informed by the others James had just admitted to kissing Sunny. On V-day Rose and Scorpius were in another argument. When Victorie stated they would end up married Rose took offence which started another argument between her and Scorpius Rose was then at the tribute, she took part in it. At the resteraunt She and Scorpuis decided to remain friends after seeing their fathers get along. Book 4 In book 4 Rose was 12-13 years old and a second year Griffandpre at Hogwarts. She first appeared at Kings cross station and boarded the train. On the train ride to Hogwarts Rose sat in an compartment with Victorie, Dominique and Scorpius. Then at Hogwarts she was in the great hall at the Griffandore table watching the sorting.